<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ennard x Michael One-Shots by Random_Nooddle_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032003">Ennard x Michael One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nooddle_Cat/pseuds/Random_Nooddle_Cat'>Random_Nooddle_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nooddle_Cat/pseuds/Random_Nooddle_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will contain Michael Afton x Ennard. Ennard is his own being and does not have any souls in him. This book will be a series of fluff and smut oneshots.</p>
<p>TBH I don't  know what to put down as a description, so I just gave the general idea of this story. I hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eggs Benedict/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton &amp; Ennard, Michael Afton/Ennard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~Wires~ Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so. This chapter does not contain smut, only hints at it. The next chapter will be the second part and will contain smut. This is my first time writing Michael x Ennard and my first time writing smut in general. I hope you like it though! Feel free to request anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a year since Ennard had escaped Circus Baby's Pizzeria using Michael's body as a skin suit. For a long time Michael had been absolutely pissed at Ennard. After all, who wouldn't be mad at the person-er thing that killed him. It was justified. And what made matters worse was that Michael now could not live without the animatronic. It had taken him a few months to get used to living with a butter obsessed robot without feelings. Or so he thought...</p>
<p>After 3 months of living with each other, Michael noticed strange things. Ennard seemed to be capable of expressing human emotions. Because of that, Michael decided to give Ennard a second chance since he seemed to regret his actions and only wanted to escape that hellhole. He decided to surprise Ennard by fixing him while he was powered off. Micheal came up with a few different ideas, but he divided that he would keep the general design of him the same, just make Ennard look more human. In fact, he looked so much like a human, he could probably go outside on his own. As long as he knows how to blend in with them, that is. Anyway, Ennard now stood at 6 feet tall and 5 inches. Much taller than Mike who was 5'7.</p>
<p>Micheal's P.O.V</p>
<p>I had just finished redesigning Ennard, and I must say that I am very proud of my work! His new body has a pale color and feels very much like real skin. A light pink color is barely noticeable on his soft looking cheeks and lips. Slightly longer than shoulder length silky white hair and a simple hoodie and jeans. To top it off, he had his hat and even functioning organs and genitals... Heh. I kinda let my mind play a small part in it. But never mind that. It's not important right now. What is important is that Ennard is waking up. Time to surprise him! I quickly back away from the humanoid robot and sit across the room from him. I gently sit on the edge of my bed and wait a minute for him to turn on completely. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a minute or two, his eyes opened to show off beautiful deep blue eyes that could rival oceans and the night sky. "Eggs?" He looked at me and turned his head sideways in confusion. "Why do I... feel so different?" I couldn't help but to laugh. He just looked like a confused puppy. Haha. "Look in the mirror Ennard." I simply point behind him and smile. My smile only got wider as he seemed surprised by his new upgrade. "Woah." "Yeah. I hope you like your new upgrade. Don't worry, you still work almost the same. Just more like a human. You even still have your wires. They are held in a compartment on your back. All you need to do is remove the sweatshirt and shirt then you will be able to bring them out." Just as I thought. He really likes his wires. Suddenly, he turned around and faced me. His face was completely blank. Did I do something wrong?</p>
<p>3rd Person</p>
<p>Ennard just stared at Michael with a blank look. Then suddenly he threw off his hoodie and shirt and let out his wires. His upper body was slightly muscular and also very realistic. No one would be able to tell if he was a robot unless they already knew. The newly human animatronic lunged at Michael and tackled him, causing the former night guard to fall on his back and be sprawled across his bed. And oh- there were wires in his body. Wrapped around his arms and legs. Michael had to stop himself from moaning or getting hard when wires wrapped around his neck and waist. He never thought that he would be into bondage or choking, but life gives you unexpected surprises so... He decided to just stay quiet and see what the clown boy does.</p>
<p>"My wires wish to thank you Mikey!" Said wires tightened their grip slightly. "What can I do to say thank you?" The larger male looked down at the smaller with a bright and happy smile. "I am willing to do anything as a thank you!" That seemed to get the other's interest. 'Hmm. If he is willing to do anything then maybe he could help me with a few things.' Michael smirked as a plan formed in his head.</p>
<p>With Ennard's wires wrapped around his thighs, upper arms, waist, and neck, Michael carefully moved closer to Ennard and pushed him slightly so he was sitting down. Once he was in the proper position, Mike climbed onto the Ennard's lap and sat down. "So. You are willing to do anything?" The way Michael spoke sent chills down Ennard's spine. He had felt many confusing emotions before, but this one was brand new. He was feeling slightly hot and he wanted to touch Michael more. He wanted to please him and-and be inside of him. He wanted to hold him and just be one with him. Not understanding what was happening, or what would happen, Ennard just nodded his head as a yes. And he couldn't tell if it was a good sign or a bad sign when Michael smirked and looked at him with slightly cloudy eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Private School ~A.U~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one shot has minor smut!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am also still working on part 2 of Wires. Thank you for being patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael was in his third year in highschool when he was sent to a private school. The school itself was alright, you had to wear a uniform, you had droms, and curfews. It honestly wasn’t that bad. Michael had only been going there for a few months, but he was already known throughout the school. The reason for that was because a majority of the time, he’d wear a female uniform. He was known as the pretty boy that girls would be jealous of and the cute boy that other guys would lust over and that simped for him. But Michael would always turn everyone down. He only had eyes for one person. He was a semi-popular boy named Ennard, who just so happened to be Michael's dormmate. Michael usually would wear short skirts or shorts and crop tops when he and Ennard were alone in the dorms. He would always try to subtly seduce Ennard. Waiting for the other to make the first move. But his patience was running dry. If Ennard didn’t make a move soon, Michael would do something drastic. And he didn’t want to ruin any chance of them being together. It also didn’t help that he was a Yandere… Michael had already killed 12 people in the 5 months of being there. Luckily, nobody has found out his secret.</p>
<p>Michael’s point of view</p>
<p>I sat in my bed thinking of ways to get Ennard to like me. His birthday was in a few days so maybe I could use that to my advantage. I can’t help but to smile as an idea started forming in my head. I quickly got up and put some pants and a sweatshirt on. All I had to do was a little gift shopping. I start thinking of what exactly I would need while I drive to the mall.</p>
<p>I pull up into the parking lot and start walking to the nearest adult store.</p>
<p>Not quite sure of what I want to get, I start browsing and seeing what they have. I first made my way to were they had the underwear. ‘Wow.’ I thought. ‘These are some nice panties. What would Ennard like? Hm. Maybe the red? Or the purple?’ I looked through all of their options as I thought of what Ennard would like. After a few minutes, I decided on a pair of slightly see through black lace panties. Moving on to the toy section, I noticed that they had a large variety of things. And once again my mind drifted to what he might like. As I was carefully looking at the signs, something fought my eye. I walked closer to the stand and saw that it was a maid outfit. It was a deep black color with a white apron and white ruffles under the very short skirt and the sleeves. It had a white ruffle choker and high stockings. It looked perfect! And they had one in my size! I clapped my hands together as my plan finally came together. The cashier looked at me weird as I went up to pay, but after I showed her my (fake) ID she didn’t question it. Now all I had to do was wait.</p>
<p>Time Skip</p>
<p>Today was Ennard’s Birthday. He was currently out of the dorm and hanging out with his friends. I took this as my opportunity to start setting things up. I carefully put on the maid outfit and grab the cleaning supplies. I knew he was going to be back soon so I made sure that whenever he entered the dorm, I would be either on display for him, or a position that was sure or get him hard.</p>
<p>It had only been 10 minutes of me cleaning and I was currently picking up something that I had dropped when the door opened. “Hey Michael! I’m back.” Ennard’s happy voice rang in my ears. “I’m in the kitchen cleaning!” I yelled toward him slightly. And as I had hoped for, he came into the kitchen and saw me bent over trying to pick up a bottle. My legs were straight and in an upside down ‘V’ shape as my ass was on full display for him. If this didn’t work, I don’t know what else will.</p>
<p>Ennard’s P.O.V</p>
<p>I had just entered into the dorms living room and informed my roommate, Michael, that I was back. Honestly, I liked Michael. He was cute and really nice. I have been too afraid to tell him. Especially with how he rejects everyone else’s advances. I understand why though. They just want him for his body. I want him for him. His body doesn’t matter to me. He is perfect just the way he is.</p>
<p>Anyway. I walked to the Kitchen since that is where he is. I instantly froze when I saw him. He was in what appeared to be a maid outfit and I could see that he was wearing women’s underwear. He was bent over in the perfect position… My pants tightened at the dirty thoughts running through my mind. I knew it was wrong. My cheeks were bright red and my eyes were wide. I had to shift slightly to try and hide my boner. I turned my head away and hid my face. Hopefully he won’t notice.</p>
<p>And why was he even in a maid dress in the first place?</p>
<p>Michael’s POV</p>
<p>Perfect. Just as I had hoped, he caught me. Once again my smile turned into a smirk. I slowly stand up straight and straighten out my skirt. After that, I turned around and saw Ennard looking away and covering his face. Aw. He’s probably embarrassed. I look him up and down and notice that he is trying to hide his hard on. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. My skirt rode up higher on my legs as I walked over to him. He moved his hands out of his face and looked back at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my body flush against his. Because I was a little shorter than him, my stomach was pressed right against his crotch. I could tell he was internally panicking at the thought of being caught.</p>
<p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Michael smiled at the taller boy and reached his hand down to palm his cock. Ennard shivers at the contact and subconsciously leaned into the touch. Michael pulled his hand away from Ennard’s crotch earning a whimper at the loss in contact. Mike gently got onto his knees and started to unbuckle the taller’s jeans. He slowly pulled Ennard’s pants down until they were at his feet.</p>
<p>Ennard just watched as his roommate stared up at him and kissed his boner. Michael pulled his underwear down and revealed the large present waiting for him. Although Mike was a little nervous as this was his first time doing anything like this with another person, he was still happy that he was appealing to his crush. He gripped the base of Ennard’s penis with his hands and gently kissed the tip. En let out a soft moan of pleasure as the other started licking from the base to the tip. After doing this a few times, Michael easily fit Ennard’s whole dick in his mouth. Michael, not having a gag reflex, started bobbing his head. Making sure to swirl his tongue around. And while Mike was doing this, Ennard just stared down at him with lust filled eyes, moaning very few seconds at the stimulation.</p>
<p>Ennard’s POV</p>
<p>I honestly didn’t expect this to happen but I’m glad it did. Michael was so good with that pretty mouth of his. I grabbed his hair with my hands and started helping him. I knew I was getting close. “I. I’m close!” I whisper as I start to pound into the hot wetness that was Michael's mouth. I slam into him one more time before cuming. I kept my grip on Mike’s head I came in him. I slowly pull out and open my eyes to see that he was swallowing it all.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t for the fact that I was exhausted, I would have instantly gotten hard again. But I will save that mental image for later-</p>
<p>3rd POV</p>
<p>Michael got up and grabbed Ennard’s head in his hands. He pulled Ennard’s face close to his and whispered. “That was fun~ We should do it again some time. Maybe even more~” With those words he gently kissed the taller and walked over to his bed and fell asleep. Leaving a slightly confused Ennard to himself. “Yeah. We should do that more often.” He whispered to himself before pulling up his boxers and changing into pajamas. He then joined Michael in his bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Done. I hope you enjoyed this. It was my first time writing smut, so I decided to do something small. If you have any requests or any writing tips, please tell me in the comments. I hope you enjoyed it! </p>
<p>Have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Christmas Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope you are having/Had a happy whatever you celebrate! Thank you all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael sat close to his boyfriend, Ennard. It was Christmas, Michael's favorite time of the year. And it was his first one with his humanoid animatronic boyfriend. And since Ennard has never celebrated Christmas before, Michael got to share all of his favorite things about this time of the year with him. They were currently about to exchange gifts. The two of them decided that they would only get each other one, meaningful present. They were both rather excited about. Being able to show their love to each other and spend time cuddled up together. Michael looked at Ennard and then grabbed the small box rapped in a red wrapping paper with white snowflakes. "Here. Open this one first!" Ennard carefully took the present and sat it in his lap. He pulled off the golden bow and gently tore apart the paper. A brown cardboard box presented itself and he peeled off the tape. </p><p>Ennard pulled apart the flaps and gasped. Inside of the box was a hand made plushie of him, Funtime Ennard. The original model. He couldn't help but smile and hug the slightly smaller human. "I love it Mike." He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. My mother thought me how to sow, and I got your original blueprints and pictures of you form dad. I did mess up a few times, but it worked out in the end." "I love you." "I love you too, En."</p><p>Ennard smiled and laughed with joy. He was happy and enjoying this special time with Eggs. He carefully grabbed a large box with a white wrapping paper and reindeers and a purple bow. "Here. Be careful with it. It's fragile." There was something about Ennard's smile that made Michael extra curious. He scooched over to his boyfriend and slowly took apart the wrapping paper.</p><p>*Gasp* Michael bent his upper body down and pulled out an adorable white cat. "It's is so cute!" "It's a girl. So, what are you gonna name her?" "Hm. What about Mira!" "Awe. I love it!" The tow of them laughed and cuddled even closer together, with their new cat. "Merry Christmas baby!" "Merry Christmas Hun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>